Hello Again PART 2! Octavian x reader
by Fangirlforlife02
Summary: The dirtbag is hot on your trail! You go to the only island where you know you'll be safe for now. (I can't say anymore, because anything I say might cause some spoilers...) Octavian, Mya, Oliver, and Jorge belong to Poptropica!


**Hello Again Part 2** : **Okay so I still have no idea how to add chapters to this story. This site is confusing to me aiight? So I'm gonna make things easier for me instead of screwing things up, and just say this is Chapter 1 and 2 on the other part. Got it? Great! Enjoy!!!**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Jorge was trying on your Red Dragon Island medallion. "What's this one from?" he asked. You've been telling almost all of the stories about your life for hours now. You were getting tired, and your throat was becoming dry. But you were almost to the island. "That's from Red Dragon Island... That's where I learned how to be a ninja!" "Woah!" "Cool!" "Really?" all three of them exclaimed at the same time. You giggled at the kids wonder. "What's this one for?" Oliver said. He held up the medallion with the lightning bolt. "That..." you explained, "Was where I defeated Zeus!" "The god that you beat twice?" Mya questioned. "Yup! I defeated him once on Mythology island, and the other time on a different one! He tried to take over Poptropica. He's just as ruthless as Octavian. Maybe a bit more."

"You are so awesome! Why can't you be my sister?" Oliver said. "Hey!" snapped Mya. "Sorry..." Mya glared at him for a moment, then looked at you and said, "When did you go on all of these adventures?" You smiled back at the good old days. "I went on most of them before I met _him._ But after he left, I decided to save people and stuff to get back to normal, and to get my mind off of him and what not." At the end of your sentence, your face returned to its normal frown. Oliver decided to change the subject. "So, what's the island that's safe for us to go? Can you explain it to us?"

Your smile came back just as quick as it left. If there was one person in all of Poptropica that you could depend your life on, it would be a certain millionaire. You haven't seen him in a such a long time. You were planning to introduce Octavian to him... but yeah... the whole leaving you behind dilemma canceled those plans immediately. "Yeah, it's called Cryptids Island. There's this man named Harold Mews. He's one of the richest people in Poptropica. I went to find legendary monsters for him once for a million dollar reward. But Bigfoot needed a home, so I decided to invest the money in to give him a habitat. After that adventure, Mews became a father figure to me. I would visit him every couple of months, and we would talk about my latest adventures, and laugh, and even gossip a bit! It was amazing... But I haven't seen him in the longest time. And from what I've heard he's gotten very old, and sick... But the island is %100 safe, and lovely."

The three looked relieved, and a bit sad after you said that. Jorge's stomach decided to make a whale impression. "Uh... (Y/N)? How much longer until we reach Cryptids? I'm getting really hungry!" "Only a few minutes... You can wait that long right?" "Okay..." he grumbled a bit. "Come one Jorge, quit your complaining!" Mya was getting a bit moody again. That was probably because you've been sitting over the sea for who knows how long. You looked out to the horizon, and you could see the faint outline of your second home island! You became gleeful like a child. You could NOT wait to see Mews again! You also became sad, and scared, because you didn't want to know how sick he was. Or if he'll remember you, and you didn't want him to be upset with you for not visiting him.

"The island looks beautiful!" Oliver cried! "Told you!" You said. You then realized your medallions were still everywhere, and it was causing to weigh down the balloon. "Hey kids? If you don't mind, can you help me pick up my medallions?" The kids realized the problem too, and hurriedly picked up, and stuffed the medallions into your bag. "Thanks." you say. As soon as your balloon landed on the island, you zoomed like a cheetah to the mansion. The kids tried to keep up, but nothing could reach to your adrenaline right now. You almost smacked your face on the gate. But no, you were just standing there... frozen. Unsure of what to do. You stared at the gate like it was the biggest mystery. You noticed the garden hasn't been well kept. And vines were intertwining everywhere. This sight made you feel a bit guilty. _Oh great. Why didn't I come visit?! I could have helped! But no I HAD to be selfish, and focus on my own problems instead of seeing my only father figure!_

(Y/N)? Are you okay?..." Jorge questioned. "Y-yeah..." you say hesitantly. You pushed the button on the gate to get the butler's attention. The box responded, "Hello? And what may be the reason you think this is visiting hours with Harold Mews?" "Rude..." Oliver quietly argued. "Let's just say..." you start, "I'm a old friend." You stare into the security camera intensely. You could hear the box respond with, "By Jove! It's her! You immediately stepped back so you wouldn't get hit by the gate. The butler came rushing out shaking your hand vigorously, and talking very fast! "Dear me! (Y/N)! It really is you! Master Mews has missed you terribly! Of course I have too! Oh my goodness it really is great to see you again! Why didn't you come and-" He then realized that you didn't even try to come visit, and he became a bit irritated with you. You felt a knot tie in your stomach. "(Y/N)... Why didn't you try to visit? You have heard of the master's illness, have you not?" "Yes... I have..." Even more guilt flowed through your veins. "It's a very long story, that I need to talk about with you and Mews... May we come in?"

The butler looked around you and finally noticed the children. It was the most shock you've seen come across his face. He looked at you questioningly. You knew what he was thinking. "They're not mine... but they are trying to get home. Which is why we need to come inside and talk to you guys. Please. For old times sake." The butler looked at you with a face of worry. He finally said, "Of course. You are my best guest." You smiled. "Thanks a lot."

You and the kids slowly walked through the garden. You looked around. All around you was only untidy hedges, and garbage bags not thrown away. The mansion didn't look any better on the outside. Like the gates, there were vines intertwining with each other. "What happened here?" You ask the butler. He spoke warily, "Time, and old age (Y/N)... Time and old age." You felt not only guilt in your heart, but sorrow. You finally made it to the door step.

The butler let all four of you in first, and held the door. (Cause, you know, he's a butler!) The inside of the mansion wasn't much of a difference than the outside. The last time you were here, there were cobwebs in a couple of places. But now it seems to be in a lot more corners. Oliver and Jorge came in intimidated. They either thought that this was a trap, or that it was haunted. Of course you knew that it was neither of those things. But if **you** were new to this place, you would probably think the same thing.

The butler led you down the halls to the room that you've met Mews for the very first time... You knew that wasn't a good sign about his health. Only the dangerously sick slept in there. The butler stopped at the door and said quietly, "Let me inform Master Mews of your arrival first. I will let you in, once I come out." You and the three musketeers (That's what you've decided to call them.) waited patiently. Mya then asked, "What's wrong with this Mews guy?" You sadly said, "I've heard he has a lung disease... Gah! I can't believe myself! I guess I was too scared, and too involved in my own life to come see him!" Some tears started to blur your vision. The kids didn't know what to do. So you guys stood there for a couple of more minutes. Your heart was pounding inside of your chest.

The butler finally came out to let you in. He warned, "You must be very quiet and calm. The master is not feeling any better today." At that sentence, you frowned even more. As if he read your mind, he took your hand in his and said, "Do not fret (Y/N). I undoubtedly know that the master will be extremely happy to see you again!" You smiled at his kind words. With a deep breath, you stepped inside the room. And you saw him, with white hair, and with lots of medication on the bedside table. Despite all of that, the moment he saw your face, he smiled like a child. "(Y/N)!" You ran over to hug him. "It's so great to see you after all of this time!" he yelped with joy. "I'm so glad you're still that flamboyant man I know!" You're voice trailed off. "I'm so sorry I didn't come." Your voice was cracking, and you started to cry again, and you rambled. "I didn't know why I didn't come! I was scared to see you like this, and I had this HUGE problem with a man-" He cut you off with a wave of his hand. "(Y/N) my dear." He put his hand on your face. "It is alright... Knowing you, I knew you didn't visit, not to hurt my feelings. Surely you have a good reason." "Thank you Mews." You hug again. Once you pulled away from the hug, Mews noticed the three musketeers. "Now who might those be?" He pointed at them

He gave you the same look the butler gave you earlier. You rolled your eyes. "No. They are not my kids. You know me better than that. They're actually part of the reason why I came here." He looked at you in a confused way.

 **CHAPTER 2:**

And so, you and the three explained about Octavian, the map, how he left you, and why you needed to come here. "THAT VILE THING!" he yelled in anger! He started to get riled up, but the butler warned him that he must save his energy. "I was going to let him meet you. But yeah, he was a total villain. Even worse than Gretchen Grimlock!" He looked at you four with sympathy. "Well, no matter. All of you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish." The musketeers looked happy. "Thanks mister!" Oliver said. "You are quite welcome my dear boy." Mews chirped. "Oh! Butler! You should give the children a tour of the mansion! I'm sure they would love to see (Y/N)'s findings of legendary monsters in the lab!" You knew that butler wasn't any good with kids, so you volunteered to take them instead. The butler, Mya, Oliver, and Jorge, all gave quiet sighs of relief.

The kids eyes were filled with extreme amounts of wonder as they looked at the evidence of these beasts. Mya was looking at the giant squid in the middle of the room. Oliver was watching the video about the Loch Ness monster. And Jorge got a jumpscare by watching the Jersey devil's video. You came up behind Mya and said, "Mews actually found the squid by himself. I still have no idea how. I only brought back small DNA samples..." And for the rest of the day, you explored the mansion with the kids. It was probably the most fun that you had in a while. You were explaining even more stuff. And surprisingly Oliver knew quite a bit too.

As Oliver was digging through the old boxes at the top of the stairs, he suddenly stopped and picked up a globe of Poptropica. _Why does Oliver look so sad?_ you pondered. Mya came up behind him to see what was wrong. "Hey, Oliver what's wrong?" Oliver brought the globe up to Mya's view. "I was looking through this stuff, and suddenly I found this. And once I looked at it... It made me think of home..." Mya started to become depressed too. She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. "We're in a different **world** Mya! I-I just want to go home..." Oliver was sniffling. Jorge came over too, to see the commotion. Mya was struggling to find the right words to say. "I miss home too Oliver... But guess what?" "What?" he said through some sniffles. "Not only do we have the map, but we have (Y/N) to protect us, and to help us get back home. And we're always welcome here if we need somewhere to hide!" "And we would have never met the real life Indiana Jones!" You still had no idea who Jorge was talking about."Wait. Jorge, are you being positive for once?" Mya asked. "Well, once you've been through some scary crap like us, it's not hard to find..." The kids laughed. You laughed too. And you were amazed at the maturity of such young people, at how they've managed to survive so much... They reminded you of yourself when you were their age. The three musketeers had a group hug which melted your heart. _I HAVE to get these three home if it's the last thing that I do!_ Mya looked at you and stated, "(Y/N), we're not gonna get home any sooner if we just hide here... We have to go somehow." The three looked at you with the same concerning look. You knew she was right, but you also didn't like the idea of leaving when you just got there. But who knows how close Octavian is?? Even if he didn't have any transportation off of the island, you knew he would find a way to get to you... He always does...

"Kids, I know you're right. But I also would hate leaving Mews so early. Even though Octavian could be on our trail, he's the only father figure in my life... He's **my** home. I don't think it would hurt staying one night while I'm around. Please, try to understand my feelings..." The kids looked at each other with sympathy. "Yeah... it could be fun." Oliver suggested. You felt a growing smile. "Thanks guys." you state. The butler had you find your rooms and while you were lying in bed, you just stared at the ceiling. You couldn't sleep, not while you knew he would find you one way or another. But eventually your eyes became weights, and you fell asleep.

 **CHAPTER 3:**

He was looking upon the horizon of Cryptids Island. Back then, you would always tell him whenever you were in trouble, Mews would give you sanctuary. _Just a little bit longer on this crummy raft._ He urged himself on. Octavian accidentally tilted the raft. Which caused something very special to him fall out of his bag. "NO!" He immediately snatched the half of a medallion tumbling out. He held it close to his chest, then placed it carefully in the bag. The half of that medallion was from your first adventure together.

It was from Mystery Train Island. Before that he had no other choice but to go with you because he was stranded on **the** island. And boy, did you argue with each other! People would have thought you were a divorced couple. (You technically were now.) You **were** going to drop him off with civilization and leave him there. But... like always, trouble seemed to follow you. It turned out you guys made a great team. You both had wits, agility, and a spirit for adventure. It was the first time you two _noticed_ each other.

While Octavian was remembering when you were happy, his raft finally touched the shore. He snapped out of his daydreams and turned back into the blood thirsty monster he is. Of course he stealthily ran across the island without getting caught. He's never been here, but anyone new could easily point out the mansion. And you **did** describe the island in detail to him before... everything. _It's not as clean as she said._ he thought. Not surprisingly, he climbed over the gate. But little did Octavian know that Jorge was up getting a glass of water when he saw the dirtbag! Without hesitation Jorge raced to your room with major panic. He shook you like an earthquake. He whisper yelled "(Y/N)!!! H-he's here! G-gate! We need to get out of here now!!!" You snapped your eyes open, and you told Jorge to tell the others of what's going on. You slipped into your clothes and grabbed your bag. Your (h/c) hair was still in your face but that wasn't the biggest problem at the moment. You KNEW this would happen. But you still wanted to see Mews... You had no idea when you're gonna be able to see him again. _No! I can't think like that right now!_ You met the kids, the butler, and Mews at the back door. Things were all set to go. "Butler will pilot the helicopter to the safest destination. It's already in its computer." "Thank you Mews... wait? You're coming with us aren't you? Aren't you also supposed to be in bed?!" You realized that Mews is not going to be able to come... Your heart sinned into your stomach. And you started to cry again. "(Y/N), now is not the time to think sad thoughts. Now you must listen to me, Butler will fly all of you to a man by the name of Monty Sayer. You tell him I sent you." "We can't hide again! **We** have to get home!" Oliver gestured to Mya, Jorge, and himself. "We'll deal with that when the time comes!" you snap. All six of you heard a crash from the kitchen, which was not to far away from where you were. Mews shoved all of you out of the door, and you ran to the chopper. "No! I can't leave you again! I just got here! I don't know when I'll see you again!" You were sobbing this time. "(Y/N)!!!" He grabbed your attention. "Even if we don't see each other again, know that you have always been a close daughter to me. Even though you haven't seen me in ages. And I am certain that you WILL be the hero that I know you are!... Now go and have adventures worth sharing with me." He wiped away your tears, and you hugged him one last time and said, "I love you Dad." It was the first time you officially called him that. Now everybody in the chopper had a tear or two. You and the musketeers buckled up while Butler was setting up the system.

As you were flying off, Octavian burst out of the door and finally came face to face with Mews. You made eye contact with him for a second, but you were already too high up in the air for him to catch you. You watched helplessly as he dirtbag confronted Mews. "So." Octavian started, "You're the old man my girl kept talking about." Mews gave him a glare that could kill. "So... you're the little bastard that was too cowardly to save her life." Octavian gave Mews the same look. "Her words right?" Octavian asked. "No... unlike you, she is more merciful with her actions."

"Well then." Octavian pulled out a gun. "It's just too bad that I'm not her." Mews wasn't surprised with this move from what he's heard from you... And he knew he would be gone from this world in the near future. Octavian let some surprise come across his face. "You're not afraid?" Mews stood there still giving him the death look. "Son... I'm an old man, I'm going to leave soon anyhow. And besides. I'm more worried about how (Y/N) is going to beat your ass into the ground."

At the moment those words spilled from Mews's mouth, Octavian became enraged. He kicked the old man into his side. Mews wheezed for some air. Octavian smirked. "When she told me about you, she said you would always have strength inside no matter what... And now that I'm here, all I see is proof that she was dillusional, and a useless sack of bones." Mews tried his best to get back up, but after a minute, he accepted that he was at death's door. Octavian was about to pull the trigger when Mews interrupted. "Mark my words you scoundrel. You may think that you will gain satisfaction from stealing that map, and getting (Y/N), and gaining power. But there will always be that empty pit inside of your heart. That pit is where love is supposed to be. Take these words from someone who was once like YOU!" Octavian still had the awful expression on his face, but inside he was considering of considering these words. But like normal Octavian, he ignored the conscience. He pulled the trigger, shooting Mews in the heart.

You could hear the gunshot all the way from the helicopter. You knew that Mews was gone. No words came from anybody. Right now, all that mattered was getting to whoever this Monty Sayer guy was...

 **I know, I know. You Octavian fangirls wanted some more romance, not this gritty schtick. (I am sorry for the lots of crying in this story btw's). But ya'll just have to wait for the story to progress. I PROMISE the title won't be that misleading in the next story. I had to write this so the story could go in the right direction. Hopefully you understand. Thank you for reviewing! I need to get better somehow. And thank you for even reading! This is my SECOND fanfiction! Mmkay, I gotta go. BYEEEE!**


End file.
